Glowing Like The Moon
by aslyta
Summary: Candra, female Harry, breaks free of the chains surrounding her, and shows her true nature to the world a dark nature. HP/TMR ABANDONED
1. Chapter 1

p id="docs-internal-guid-b285903c-7a72-6171-74be-f858f12fa160" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Disclaimer: I own nothing/span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Harry's female name comes from an Indonesian love story and will be more explained later on.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Acira means brief, swift, or fast and is an Indian name, as I discovered Nagini means almost perfect or lucky and is Indian.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"~words~ are parseltonguespan/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"-.~Chapter One~.-span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"All the lies, all the manipulation, it all becomes clear as I look back at the past. I had tried to pass it off as insignificant before when I noticed the little things that just didn't add up, but now. Now, I know an innocent man, a man who could have taken care of me all these years instead of the Dursleys, a man who is spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"family/spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;", spent eleven years of torture in a cold cell within the walls of Azkaban. Eleven years such a long time when he should have never even ventured near the accursed place had the headmaster informed the authorities that Pettigrew was the /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"real/spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" secret keeper. I mean really, Dumbledore had been the one to cast the charm over the house./span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"He probably wanted me to be more mendable and with Sirius around he couldn't accomplish that. He wants me to be his little weapon, his sword against Voldemort. Well, he should have known that some swords are double bladed, and can cause just as much harm to it's wielder just as easily as it's given opponent. He should have had a tighter grasp on his weapon for it has now fallen out of his grasp. Even as I sit in my Summer prison locked away from most of the world.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""I won't be here much longer though will I, girl?" Hedwig hooted in reply as if to agreespanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;". br /span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"An almost silent noise of leaves being rustled alerted me to a new presence. ~Acira, do you have a message for me?~ A three foot long water moccasin leaped from the tree it had been climbing in and into the small room through the open window.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Tucking my long curly hair behind one ear as I moved closer to my familiar. Remembering how I had found her in a Zoo just about three years ago. We had instantly connected on a higher level than what I had known before, so we planned her escape which looking back on I am surprised worked. She had hidden under my baggy clothes while a boa caused mayhem for all around us.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"~Let a serpent rest, first. You never stroke my scales as much as you use to, and I shall not tell you what he said until you start to make up for it.~ She slithered to me cuddling when she got close enough to rest herself next to me, as I laid back down on my bed gently petting her.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"~Oh, Acira. I'm so sorry. You know it's always hard adjusting after I leave school. Please, tell me what Tom has said.~ Tom had been communicating with me for a year now. Ever since I helped him come alive from the diary in the Chamber. Tom had of course offered for me to join him, which at the time I declined thinking of my friends and that they were firmly in the light. All it took for me to help him though was me willingly pouring my life's blood onto to the old book for Ginny to survive with him- something he revealed to me after I questioned him on how a emsecondem year could help him. When he emerged fully from the diary it had crumbled into ash not use to being away from the dark magic it had been soaked in for so many years./span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Acira's eyes flashed at the remark of the difficulty at being back at Privet Drive again. ~I still don't see why you haven't let me terrorize them just a little. I don't need tospanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" bite/spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" them. Though they /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"should/spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" be bitten though for all that they have done to you.~/span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"~Their screams would only bring trouble, and we do not need anyone snooping around finding out things we would rather they'd not.~ I sighed, and closed my eyes.~So, what did Tom have to say?~span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"~ He said-span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Then, a loud boom echoed through the house causing all of us to look towards the door with span/p 


	2. Chapter 2

p id="docs-internal-guid-d5358976-7a8b-8528-5c79-900019d30412" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Disclaimer: I own nothing/span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Harry's female name comes from an Indonesian love story and will be more explained later on.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Acira means brief, swift, or fast and is an Indian name, as I discovered Nagini means almost perfect or lucky and is Indian.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"~words~ are parseltonguespan/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"-.~Chapter Two~.-span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"-that he would be seeing you soon~ Arcira finished slowly.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"My eyes widened as the noise increasingly got louder with the enraged yells of of my uncle. I quickly shuffled to gather all my belongings together. Removing my most treasured possessions from underneath a loose floorboard; I opened Hedwig's cage and motioned towards the window saying, "Find me when it is safe." Before looking at Acira holding one arm out for her to slither up onto. Once in place I cast a wandless levitation spell on my trunk, and picked up my rucksack full of my essentials.~Lets go greet the guest, Acira~span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"~.~.~.~.~.~.~span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Mayhem met me as I hurried down the stairs. The once sturdy front door was blown from it's place along with chunks of the wall it was attached to at one time. Parts of it littered the entrance way dirtying what Petunia declared clean. Masculine screams emerged for the first time this night not in anger, but in throbbing pain and deep fear; carried with the terrified screams of the rest of my relatives. A handsome man stood pointing a long wand towards my uncle his eyes holding no concern for the man convulsing few feet away from him. In fact they seemed to gleam with pleasure as time furthered in my uncle's torture. Two other people were behind this blood red glinted eyed man subjecting pain to another.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Good evening, Tom" I greeted the leader of the trio. Suddenly, his gaze snapped towards me and away from his victim, whose screams had ended and given way to harsh gasps for breath.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Smirking Tom replied, "Oh hello, Candra. I was just telling your relatives how it has been much too long since I had seen you. I simply must visit you more often, if this is the type of entertainment I receive."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""It spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"is/spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" good to see you after all this time. What exactly are you here for though? To tease Dumbledore that you can gain entrance into the 'safest place for me' house he keeps me in? Or do you just want to chat?"/span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""A combination of both really, but there is no spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"just/spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" in the chat." Through the corners' of their eyes they see the Dursleys group together, and try to slowly and quietly make an escape towards the front door. "Tsk tsk trying to leave while we are still here? Bella, teach them another lesson in how to treat company." Tom commanded./span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Smiling excitably the only female of the two subordinates readily responded, "Yes, my lord." Her adoring voice was laced with an insane twinge to it, as she drew out her own wand. "spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Curcio./spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"" A beam of red shot from out of her wand and on straight at Dudley, who just stared at it frozen in terror his pants gaining a growing wet spot. When it hit him a wail sprang from his throat, and his body flopped on the ground try to make the searing pain stop. His parents looked on tears streaming down their faces as they watched his torture./span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"When a minute had passed with the boy under the curse Tom spoke to Bella," Stop, we don't want to break him, yet. We can do so much more to him than just an unforgettable; save him for later." Looking back to Candra, who had watched her cousin flail around with a ever growing smile on her face. " Now, about that chat. I do believe we shall be having it in a different location."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Still with the smile on my face I replied, " Yes, a change of scenery would be pleasant. I could do without the smell." Glancing at the puddle on the ground Dudley was laying in too tried to move from it.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Tom smirked, "As could I. Lucius, Bella, tie them up and send them back to headquarters." I then grabbed onto the bottle cap he held out toward me. "In the dark of the night." Without even looking at my relatives I vanished with him taking my belongings with me.span/p 


End file.
